Stand Up! Elemental Nations!
by NaegiTheMessiah
Summary: (Prolouge up first chap by sunday) Ah Card game a fun way to pass the time creating frendships between two people who've never met-What no this isn't something I ripped offa Yu-gi-oh*Throws Script Away* Fuck it summary will be in the first chapter KaixMisaki KamuixNagisa Renx? M just to be sure upupupupupuu NO YAOI! not that i have anything agaisnt Main Pairing: Naruto x Aichi x ?
1. KONOHA DECK PROFILE!

**!WARNING! if you are at all interested in this fanfiction please if you haven't watch the show or played the TCG look it up vanguard is really complicated to explain if your not taught correctly anywho this is naruto's Konogakure deck and info at the end**

**Burning With A Flaming Will Deck**

**Grade 0s:**

**X1 Academy Student,Konohamaru**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**5000 PWR/ 10000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**[Auto]Forerunner:When a unit of the same clan rides this unit,you may call this card to the rear-guard.**

**[Cont] {Rear-Guard} Rest this unit and search your deck for one. 'Rookie 12, Naruto'**

**X4 Academy Student,Udon [Draw Trigger:Card +1/+5000 PWR]**

**Trigger Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Draw Trigger**

**5000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X4 Academy Student,Moegi [Heal Trigger: -1 DMG/+5000 PWR]**

**Trigger Unit/Human/KonohaElemental Nations/Heal Trigger**

**You may only have four "HEAL" triggers in your deck**

**5000 PWR/ 10000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X4 Academy Student, Hanabi [Stand Trigger: +Stand 1 RG/ +5000 PWR]**

**Trigger Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Stand Trigger**

**5000 PWR/ 10000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X4 Academy Instructor, Iruka [Critical Trigger: +1 Critical/ +5000 PWR]**

**Trigger Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/ Critical Trigger**

**5000 PWR/ 10000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Total Grade 0s:9**

**Grade 1s:**

**X2 Rookie 9,Naruto**

**Normal Unit/Jinchuriki/Konoha\Bijuu/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill**

**[Counter Blast 1]{Vanguard} When this unit is placed on the Vanguard circle if you have 'Rookie 12,Sakura' or 'Rookie 12, Sasuke' you may call them to the Rear-Guard Circle via Deck or Hand.**

**[Auto]{VG/RG} If this unit is boosted by 'Academy Student, Konohamaru.' It gains +3000 PWR**

**This Card is also of the "Bijuu" Clan**

**X1 Rookie 9, Sasuke**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**[Auto] {Rear-Guard} If this card is Called from the deck it gains +1000 For each 'Konoha' card on this field**

**[Counter Blast 1] Retire one of your Opponent's Rear-Guard unit if you have a 'Konoha' Vangaurd.**

**X1 Rookie 9, Sakura**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**6000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**[Auto]{Rear-Guard} Choose one card from your deck and place it in the damage zone,At the beginning of your end phase choose a card from your damage zone and place it in your hand.**

**X1 Rookie 9,Choji**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**[Cont]{Rear-Guard} If you have a Konoha Vanguard You may 'Bind' One of your opponent's Rear-Guards in exchange for this unit being Binded as well.**

**X1 Rookie 9,Shikamaru**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**[Cont]{Rear-Guard} If 'Rookie 9,Choji' Is on the field you may Superior call one 'Rookie 9, Ino'.**

**X1 Rookie 9, Ino**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**6000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**[Auto] If 'Rookie 9, Shikamaru' and 'Rookie 9, Choji' Are on the field you may draw 3 cards.**

**X3 Rookie 9, Hinata**

**Normal Unit/Sentinel/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**6000 PWR/ 0 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**You can only have up four with 'Sentinel' In your deck**

**When this card is placed in your Guardian Circle you place one Konoha Unit from you hand to your drop zone to negate an attack on one unit.**

**X1 Rookie 9, Kiba**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X1 Rookie 9, Shino**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations**

**7000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**  
**If you have one 'Rookie 9, Kiba' on the field put him to the drop zone to bind one of your opponent's Rear-Guards.**

**Total Grade 1s: 13**

**Grade 2s:**

**x2 Jonin, Kakashi Hatake**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**10000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**[Counter Blast 2]{Vanguard} Retire 2 of your opponent's Rear-Guards and attack the Vanguard for one free damage**

**X2 Jonin, Asuma Sarutobi**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**10000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X4 Jonin, Kurenai Yuuhi\Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**8000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill**

**[Auto] When this unit Intercepts if you have a Konoha Vanguard this card gets +5000 SLD**

**X1 Jonin, Maito Gai**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**9000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**X2 Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**10000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**[Auto]{Vanguard} If you have a 'Rookie 9,Naruto' in the soul this unit gains +1 Crit**

**X2 Legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**11000 PWR/ 5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Auto{Rear-guard} If you have a Vanguard with 'Legendary Sannin' in there name this card gets +3000 PWR**

**X2 Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Intercept**

**10000 PWR/5000 SLD/ 1 Crit**

**Total Grade 2s: 15**

**Grade 3s:**

**X1 Ichidaime, Hashirama Senju**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**10000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**Skill:**

**[Auto]{Rear-Guard}If this unit is put to the drop-zone by card effect call One card with 'Senju' in its name from your hand**

**X1 Nidaime, Tobirama Senju**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**10000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**X1 Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**10000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**[Act] If a 'Academy Student, Konohamaru' is in the soul this Unit gets +3000 PWR for each 'Konoha' Unit in play**

**X2Yondaime, Arashi Uzumaki [A.K.A Minato Namikaze]**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**12000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**[Auto]{Vanguard} If a 'Rookie 9,Naruto' is in the soul this unit gains +10000 PWR/+1 Crit**

**X2 Kushina Uzumaki**

**Normal Unit/Human/Konoha/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**11000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**[Counter Blast 2 &amp; Soul Blast 2] This unit's attacked cannot be blocked if 'Rookie 9,Naruto' is in the soul**

**X2 Kyuubi No Yoko**

**Normal Unit/High Beast/Bijuu/Elemental Nations/Twin Drive**

**11000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**[Auto]{Vanguard} If you have a 'Rookie 9,Naruto' In your soul Choose a card from your hand and swap them out.**

**X2 Sealed-Hatred,Naruto**

**11000 PWR/ 1 Crit**

**[Auto]{Vanguard} when this unit is called to the Vanguard circle you may choose four cards from your drop-zone and add them to your deck then shuffle.**

**Total Grade 3s: 11**

**Total Cards:50 (DECK COMPLETE)**

**FINALLY FUCKING DONE OH GREAT KAMI ABOVE THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OUT THIS DECK… ANYWHO let me know if you want first chapter for this next or the first chapter for my ElswordxNaruto Idea anyway Review Recommend and please for the love of god vote for who you want the next deck to be or the Antagonist to be below any how NAEGS IS OUT PEACE! *flys off***

**Naruto's next deck**

**Jinchuriki to the Bijuu**

**Brothers of the Lariat (Kumo)**

**Legends of the Seven Swords (Kiri)**

**Secrets Amongst the Sands (Suna)**

**Revenge Against the Yondaime (Iwa)**

**Endless Adventure (Fairy Tail)**

**Life of A Beater (SAO)**

**Or your choice**

**Antagonist(Top four votes get it):**

**Sasuke(Uchiha Deck obviously)**

**Sakura(Oracle Think Tank)**

**Narumi(Shadow Paladins)**

**Or Your Choice**

**Pairing (Starting as plus one more it's your choice but no Naruto girls)**


	2. Ride 0: Prolouge

**NTM: HELLO EVERYONE NAEGITHEMESSIAH HERE WITH ANOTHER NEW STORY ABOUT CARD GAMES YES CARD GAME THE BEST WAY TO MAKE FRIENDS I'M OBVIOUSLY A PRIME EXAMPLE SHOWING How i'm spending my sunday…. *Emo Corner***

**SUEN: Is Messi alright?**

**10TJ: *shrugs* I'm Just remembering how this pairing came to be**

***FLASHBACK***

**SUEN: so anyone up for a cardfight?**

**NTM: sure kicking the protagonist ass will help me test out your deck*Pulls out his Twilight paladins deck***

**SUEN: *Pulls out his Burning Will Deck* Let's Go….If I win I get paired with Kourin**

**NTM: and if I win you get paired with Airi( )**

**SUEN:Deal *Draws five cards***

***2 stands and 3 critical triggers later***

**NTM: Annnnnnnd I win…. Airi it is!**

***FLASH END***

**SUEN: IT WAS A FLUKE NO ONE GET SO MANY CRITS IN A ROW!**

**10TJ: Suuuuure anyway NTM doesn't own anything except the plot and Original decks he creates.**

**Summary: Naruto Katsuragi Formally Namikaze has been shipped from his home in America to Japan and having world wide renown Duelist for a Father and Step-Mother he had to find his own way to step from the shadows. Weiss Schwartz? no, Pokemon the TCG? No, Dragon Collection? no, Buddyf- HELL NO! He'll decide his own path with Vanguard and with the elemental nations by his side he'll continue moving forward. Smart Naruto Psyqualia Naruto! and lastly slight AU!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Card Info EX. Name/PWR/SLD/Crit EX. 'Academy Student,Konohamaru'/5000 PWR/ 10000 SLD**

_**Skill cost and use EX. Counter Blast 1**_

**Location**

***Sound FX***

_Ride 0: Enter Naruto Namikaze_

**Sendou Residence**

It was an early saturday morning my dear readers in the Katsuragi household as the sun peeked through the curtains shining down on a lone figure laying down in a bed their head poking out from the top showing a untamed mane of blue hair. under the sheets…..if they would turn….there we go. under that untamed hair was a heart-shaped face that was framed by the bed-head if the figure was to open their eyes you would see they were beautiful shade of blue. The figure slept peacefully unaware of the alarm clock that had appeared by their bedside.

***RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG* **"KYAAAAAH!" A feminine voice rang through the world as the figure jumped out of bed in a fright.

**Meanwhile on Naruto's Flight**

"KYAAAAAAAAAH" A female voice was heard inside the plane as Naruto was looking through his Vanguard Cards slightly surprised signaled by him dropping one. he sighed lightly before going to pick it up this was one his favorite card of his old deck **Barcgal**. He smiled lightly before hearing the sound of crying coming from the front of the plane. moving towards the sounds that the adults on the plane tried to block out he looked at the source of the crying it was a little girl around the age of 5. she looked scared as the plane flew the air as if expecting something bad would happen. Naruto frowned slightly as he sat down next to the little girl. "Hey Kid what's wrong?" He asked even though he could guess what was going on, the male thought it would be better for the child to say it themselves. The young girl sniffed before looking up at Naruto then she began to speak. "T-Tou-San said that Kaa-chan wanted me to stay the summer with her but he couldn't get on the plane with me and Onee-Chan couldn't come on the plane with me since she hated flying so the sent me alone and it's scary being up so high." the child said before crying again. Naruto smiled sadly before reaching into his pocket to grab one of the last things he had to remember his mother by it was her favorite card.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Sochi remember Vanguard is more than about winning or losing it's about the bonds you have with your cards and the friendships and rivalries you make with other Cardfighters." She reached into her pocket taking out her Avatar Card. **Sword Dancer Angel** Kushina looked at it one final time before handing it to Naruto. "Here I want you to give this card to someone who'll need it to give them strength in the future." looking at her son take the card and nod she smiled before laying back in her hospital bed before closing her eyes for the final time and passing on to the heavens.

_**FLASHBACK END!**_

Naruto looked at the card one final time before taking **Barcgal **out also and looking at the crying child. "Here." he said holding them in front of her. The young child looked up slowly looking at the cards in slight confusion. "Huh?" she asked before taking them looking at the cards slowly. "Those are Vanguard cards but to me they're my friends see this one…" Naruto said pointing at **Barcgal**. "If you're ever scared picture him protecting you from your fears howling them away." Then he pointed at **Sword Dancer Angel**. "She'll be an Onee-Chan that'll hug you if you're sad and try to make you smile with everything she's got." He smiled as the little girl started to grin. "Now you can keep them if you promise me one thing." The little girl looked at him quickly smiling as she dried her eyes. "Really? What is it?" she asked tilting her head slightly. "Well you have to promise me you'll stop crying and that you're gonna take good care of those two for me ok?" He asked looking up slightly and scratching the back of his head. "Of course Nii-San!" the girl said happily as Naruto nodded and began to sit up before he felt a tug at his sleeve. "No bad Nii-San you're sitting with me for the rest of the ride." The girl said pouting slightly. "Naruto sweat-dropped before nodding he learned at a young age that females young and old get what they want even if they didn't know it yet.

**END!**

**sorry there was no card fighting in this chapter but what did you expect its the damn prolouge anyway I have created a Vanguard RP for those who are interested so please come join me but to join you must download Vanguard Area it makes the card fighting awesome anyway polls are up until the 4th chapter and I'm off NAEGS IS OUT PEACE! *flys off***


End file.
